This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to the putter head of a putter type club.
A golfer's desire for a putter providing improved putting accuracy and control is well documented by the number of patents directed to putter type clubs. Some of the more recently issued patents in this area disclose putters having striking faces which are made from a different, generally more resilient, material than the body of the putter head itself which is typically made from a metal such as brass, steel or aluminum or some other relatively rigid material such as a graphite or ceramic composite.
One of the earliest known putters having a striking face made from a resilient material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,455 to Hyden. The resilient material in Hyden is preferably a rubber having a hardness between about 65 and 85 durometers. The resilient striking face is stated to provide the golfer with a greater sense of touch or feel during stroking of the ball, especially on a putting green.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,072 to Burr discloses golf club heads utilizing prestressed porous carbon inserts to form the striking faces. Porous carbon's resiliency is stated to make it possible to increase the rebound of a golf ball from the striking face of the club when the ball is struck with the club, thereby increasing the distance that the golf ball can be driven. The compressibility and elasticity of porous carbon is also disclosed as making it possible to firmly secure the insert in the club head without having to use adhesives, screws or other attaching means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,526 to Huggins et al. discloses a putter having a putter head which defines an elongate cavity in which a resilient block is disposed which serves as the putter striking face. The size and shape of the block is such that when striking a golf ball, the rearwardly deformed area of the block assumes an elliptical shape which moves in vertical direction relative to the golf ball when the deformed area returns to its initial configuration. This vertical movement of the block is disclosed as having no tendency to divert the golf ball from a path normal to the putter striking surface. As such, putting accuracy is apparently maintained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,144 to Skelly discloses a putter having a striking face made of rock hard plastic. The rock hard plastic is said to deliver a stronger force against the golf ball than the putter face of a conventional putter so that the ball will travel approximately 4 to 8 inches farther than conventionally expected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,638 to Tucker discloses a golf putter having a soft face formed from an elastomer having high resiliency and a hardness greater than about 70 durometer A and preferably less than the hardness of a golf ball which is stated to be in the range of 99 durometer A and 50 durometer D at the surface of the ball. The high resiliency of the elastomer is believed to cause the ball to rebound sharply without energy loss, thereby increasing the distance of ball travel. This, in turn, permits utilization of a shorter back swing which is stated to substantially increase accuracy of the back swing and, thus, the direction of ball travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,792 to Straza et al., discloses a golf putter head having a striking face insert which comprises a honeycomb cellular structure. The honeycomb cells are filled with a resilient, epoxy material to increase momentum imported to a golf ball upon impact. The exposed edges of the honeycomb cells which contact the ball on impact are stated to prevent slippage and enhance directional control over the ball line of travel.
The use of ceramics as a face plate for a golf club is well known. Such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,023 to Inamori. Such ceramic face plates are designed to be extremely non-yielding (note FIG. 7), and are capable of increasing the flying distance of the ball. Thus, an appreciable dampening effect is not achieved.
Similarly, metal face plates even when backed with higher elasticity material, as shown in Japanese Document No. 2060-576 to Nagasaki et al. are used to obtain "good batting condition." Dampening of the rebound of the struck ball and energy absorbing features are not discussed.
The use of laminated layers for golf clubs is well known as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,684 to Molitor. Such laminations, however, are arranged generally parallel with the sole or lower surface of the club. The laminated layers do not form only the striking face secured to a golf club body. In fact, the construction of Molitor renders "unnecessary the use of a sole plate or an insert or face piece in the impact face of the head" (column 2), and thus teaches away from such a use.
While there can be no doubt that the aforedescribed putters and clubs have satiated many a golfer, at least psychologically, the thirst of many a golfer for a new and improved putter or club remains unquenched.